


Teamwork

by PutTheKnifeDownElmo



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: ....is this fluff? Idk, Angst, Fluff, Friendship, Lowkey cheesy at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:47:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PutTheKnifeDownElmo/pseuds/PutTheKnifeDownElmo
Summary: Just a Yoohyeon centric Drabble about good ol’ supportive members. Who knows how this will go.Now completed.
Relationships: Han Dong | Handong/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Bora | SuA/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Gahyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Siyeon, Kim Yoohyeon/Lee Yubin | Dami
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	1. Minji

**Author's Note:**

> A product of my inability to sleep recently I won’t lie. Not really romance, and completely made up let’s not take ourselves seriously here. Also! Lowkey inspired by @trulyooh soft quotes thread on Twitter so thought I’d give credit.
> 
> Feel free to comment! Constructive criticism is welcome as I really don’t know what I’m doing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes all we need is a little reassurance from those who matter most.

Throughout the years of working together, the girls had come to realise how important teamwork was in order for them to succeed. They liked to think they had gotten pretty good at it, all considering. Only the occasional squabble here, the odd miss understating there. But they would walk through fire for each other, and that’s all that matters really. When it really comes down to it. 

Yoohyeon always thought she could learn a lot from Minji, even since the beginning when she was just a shy 15 year old not quite realising what she was getting herself into. But with Minjis encouraging smile and everlasting patience, Yoohyeon felt that they could take on the world as long as they had their leader there to guide them. 

Sometimes Minji burned so bright Yoohyeon felt herself shying away, scared that she didn’t deserve to relish in the comfort it brought. Of course this wasn’t true, ask any member and they’d say that Yoohyeon deserved the world. While some would be a little more reluctant to admit it, perhaps the other half of the Tom and Jerry line, but that doesn’t make it any less true.

But that didn’t change the fact that in this late Friday evening, tucked away in one of the many practice rooms, Yoohyeon felt that she didn’t deserve Minjis kindness. After all, if it wasn’t for her, they all could have gone home hours ago. Yoohyeon could feel the frustration bubbling up in her throat as she couldn’t quite make her body move the way she wanted it to. And of course, the more she got frustrated, the more mistakes she made. It weighed even heavier on Yoohyeon’s heart as Bora had spent so long making the choreography. After all that hard work she didn’t want to mess it up, but things weren’t going as planned. 

Finally, Bora took pity on them all and called it a night as she proclaimed in a loud voice “There’s another day tomorrow you know!”. Collective groans could be heard echoing through the practice room as the six members moved their sluggish bodies to collect their things. It didn’t feel right for Yoohyeon to go back, not when she felt like she was the only one struggling. So she didn’t. Rather than collecting her things she waited as the other members left the room to make their way back to the dorm, slowly sipping on the water Yubin had tossed in her direction what felt like hours ago. 

“Not leaving?” Minjis voice suddenly cut through the silence. Yoohyeon only shook her head as she moved to play the song again. Glancing at the time, it was only 1:15am and she figured they had all practiced much later than that before. And so just like that the two of them ran through the choreography again, and again, and again. Until finally Yoohyeon collapsed in an undignified heap on the floor, slowly rubbing at her ankle as she closed her eyes and felt her heart hammering in her chest. So tired that she didn’t even register Minji leave the room and come back with an ice pack that she gently placed on Yoohyeon’s slightly swollen ankle. 

“Is it bothering you again?”  
Yoohyeon could only hum in response, far too tired to formulate any words. “You know” Minji began, “You’re far better than you give yourself credit for”. Of course she would know exactly what to say, know exactly what was going on inside Yoohyeon’s brain. But of course, Yoohyeon wasn’t ready to hear it. She could only let out a huff of disbelief as she dragged her self up once more to face the music. But this time, Minji didn’t let her. She felt a hand grab at her own and pull her back onto the floor. Grace had never been the taller girls strong suit so she ended up spralled into Minjis body. For a while, neither of the two girls moved as Yoohyeon found herself tucked under the others body and she melted at the comfort she found in it. 

“I’m sorry” Yoohyeon said finally, but it was so quiet that it could barely be heard.

“What on earth are you sorry for?” she replied after finally processing what Yoohyeon said. In all honesty, Minji wasn’t expecting the younger to speak at all. She often didn’t. Choosing to deal with her problems on her own as she didn’t want to bring others down with her hardships. 

“It’s just… if it wasn’t for me you could have been home by now with all the other members. I’m sorry I can’t keep up, I’m trying so hard but it doesn’t pay off why doesn’t it pay off” her voice cracked as she rambled her thoughts, so tired that her brain barely registered the thoughts coming out of her mouth. 

There was a lot Minji could say to that, a lot that she wanted to reply with. But instead she settled for this.

“There is no place in the world that I would rather be.”

And that was more than enough for Yoohyeon


	2. Bora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Long days of working hard can take a toll, but Bora tries to help as much as she can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While Yoohyeon and Bora are hilarious when bickering, I feel like their soft moments are very underrated so I tried to do it justice here. More Suyoo fics from actually talented writers pls 
> 
> ps remember to vote on SMA :)

It’s not like Yoohyeon meant to overwork herself, after all, they were all guilty of doing it from time to time. With preparing for the comeback, working on special clips and making sure her foreign language knowledge wasn’t getting rusty it was easy to get caught up in the moment. Yoohyeon didn’t think she could have debuted as a solo artist, sure she would have her managers looking out for her but it wouldn’t be the same without the members. 

It was a running joke that Yoohyeon and Bora would bicker and tease each other a lot, often to the detriment to the members surrounding them as no one was safe once their tension started rising. It was a wonder to everyone but them how they had been roommates for so long. Sure, sometimes even Yoohyeon thought she has pushed Bora too far by calling her informally one too many times. Equally, Bora had often put Yoohyeon’s patience to the test when she was being loud when the younger wasn’t in the mood. But it was undeniable that they had a certain fondness for each other. In the rare moments that Yoohyeon found herself sincerely complimenting the older girl she had called her “The best dancer she had ever seen”. While the statement certainly was true, it was rare for her to admit it. Whereas Bora had often described just seeing the younger girl as healing. 

It was in these moments where Yoohyeon found herself cherishing Bora’s affection as she dragged herself up the steps to their dorm, her stomach rumbling loudly. After practice, Yoohyeon had chosen to stay behind to practice her pronunciation for the special clip. She wanted it to be the best it could be and so needless to say it had been a long day. So absorbed in her work she had also forgotten to eat which Yoohyeon found herself paying the price for at 3:00am. 

The familiar sound of the keypad echoed throughout the hall as she punched in the key code. Much to her surprise, she was not greeted by a dark and quiet dorm but instead the kitchen lights were on. Yoohyeon could smell something that made her stomach rumble even louder. With now lighter steps, she made her way in curious to see who was still awake at this hour. She certainly didn’t expect to see Bora cleaning up the remnants of what she had been cooking. Her hopes dropped as she accepted that there probably wouldn’t be any left. 

Yoohyeon decided to announce her presence as not to scare the older girl, “What are you still doing up?”. Bora whipped around, abandoning the nearly clean pan in the sink. “Ah! Yoohyeon you’re here finally” she responded, not answering the question. 

“What did you make? It smells great”

“Of course it does, I made it”

Yoohyeon could only scoff as she placed her bag down on the chair, collapsing into the seat next to it. 

“Carry on scoffing at me and I’ll take this back” Bora said as she placed a plate of food infront of Yoohyeon seemingly out of nowhere.   
“Bet you even forgot to eat when you stayed behind''. When Yoohyeon nodded her head to confirm, her mouth now occupied with food, Bora lightly smacked her shoulder scolding her. “Typical” she muttered under her breath as she took a seat next to the happily munching younger. 

“Aren’t you tired?” Yoohyeon asked as she saw Bora not so successfully try to cover a yawn. 

“No one likes eating alone, I’ll go to bed when you’re done”

Just like that the stress of the day seemed to melt away from Yoohyeon’s body as she enjoyed a home cooked meal in the company of a precious friend. Perhaps she sometimes wished that they could express their affection to each other more often but that thought was quickly stopped as she realised that this was more than enough. Yoohyeon realised she wouldn’t change their dynamic for the world. 

“Can you bring Pie in soon? I miss her” 

“Aaaah so the food was bribery? I see how it is”

“Maybe a little bit” Bora admitted with a shy grin.

“I’m sure I can figure something out” Yoohyeon replies with her own soft smile. 

“Come on” Bora announced as she stood up, holding Yoohyeon’s arm. “We can clear up the rest tomorrow, it’s time to sleep”. The toll of the day seemed to finally catch up to Yoohyeon as she could all of a sudden barely keep her eyes open. 

That night Yoohyeon slept with both a full stomach and heart.


	3. Siyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Siyeon reminds Yoohyeon that you don’t have to be the best in the world, just be the best that you can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got kinda stuck on this one, and it got a little more angsty than I was expecting but hopefully still wholesome? Sorry Siyeon stans this one is one me

Yoohyeon had to admit that at first she found Siyeon a little intimidating. While she was still trying to figure out what she was best at, Siyeon seemed to have it all sorted and ready to debut with her stunning vocals. Sure, Yoohyeon’s passion was singing too but she couldn’t help the niggling sense of insecurity when she heard Siyeon sing. God forbid the assessment days. As the two were in the line up to debut the vocal coaches couldn’t help but to compare the them. It didn’t seem fair and it only made the young girls self confidence take a hit. 

This was only made worse when the roles were assigned and Siyeon was given main vocal and Yoohyeon lead. Of course this wasn’t a jealousy issue, Yoohyeon would be one of the first to praise Siyeons singing and to admit that she deserves the role of main singer. But she dreaded the inevitable comparisons that the public would make. Her mind spiralled with all sorts of criticisms that hadn’t even been made yet. Perhaps it would be better if one of the other members had been made lead vocal instead, Minji had a wonderfully soothing voice, Handongs was so unique, even the main dancer was lead vocal material. Of course none of the other members were doubting Yoohyeon’s capabilities, they would have told her as much if she had shared her concerns. But she didn’t want to appear weak or cause trouble, so she kept her thoughts to herself as she struggled to find her confidence within the group. 

Despite Yoohyeon’s previous hesitation, she found herself getting closer and closer to Siyeon as the days went by. It was hard not to as they had so much in common, it was even harder to deny the olders cuddly side. After a hard day she often found herself wrapped safely in her arms, it was almost enough to make her previous insecurities fade away. Almost. While Yoohyeon seemed to have a comparatively easy going personality, particularly when contrasted with some of the more perfectionist members of the group, one of her biggest fears was being a burden. She never wanted to hold back the people she had come to cherish the most. 

It was that same mindset that lead her to be wandering the company building on the morning of their rare day off, looking for a snack to give her a bit of a boost. That’s when she heard Siyeon singing in one of the practice rooms down the hall. Grabbing another snack and water bottle, she began to walk in the direction of the voice. Before entering the practice room she knocked a few times, to which a quick “Come in” responded. She was greeted by Siyeons grin at the sight of her. 

“Yoohyeon!” She exclaimed, “Just the person I needed”

“Why? Because I have snacks?”

“No, but that's definitely a plus” Siyeon responded as she caught the packet of crisps that Yoohyeon had tossed to her. “Now come sit” she continued, “I need your opinion on something”. 

“Really? Why?” Siyeon almost laughed at how much genuine confusion Yoohyeon was portraying. 

“Because I trust your opinion, and I think your voice would really suit this part. Give it a go”

It took Yoohyeon a second to actually digest the compliments Siyeon had so easily given her. But once she had collected herself she took the lyric sheet from Siyeons outstretched hand. She began to sing, slightly nervous as Yoohyeon could feel her friends gaze upon her. Once she had finished, she looked back up at Siyeon awaiting her comments. 

“Hmmm” the older girl seemed to ponder, not quite realising how that one sound made all of Yoohyeon’s insecurities swirl around her head like a dark fog.

“It was good” Siyeon finally continues, “But I think you’re singing it how I would sing it, try to do it in your own style. I’ve always preferred your breathy tone to mine”, and just like that the fog had lifted being replaced with something much brighter. It felt like for the first time in a long time Yoohyeon could appreciate her voice for what it was. Such a simple compliment held so much gravity she could feel the tears pricking at her eyes. But she pulled herself together and tried it as Siyeon suggested. Once she had finally finished, Yoohyeon looked up and saw her eyes filled with adoration. 

“You know, I think I could listen to you sing all day”

It was that day Yoohyeon realised that with her members by her side, she could accomplish anything


	4. Handong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Handongs return reminds Yoohyeon that there can be no piece out of 7 missing, including herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again inspired by @trulyooh who provided me with yoodong fluff on my time of need. Might be a bit shorter but it is what it is friends

It was no secret that Yoohyeon had missed Handong. A lot. Every time she went on Vlive she found herself reminiscing on roasting the members with Handong by her side, that was until Handong turned on her by calling her stupid… twice. But really she wouldn’t have it any other way. Which is why Yoohyeon’s reaction when Handong was finally allowed to come back was confusing to say the least. Or really her lack of reaction. Sure, the whole ordeal was hardly fireworks and tears but it was very excitable. After all, the members had a lot to catch up on as they lay around the dorm. But it seemed like Yoohyeon was going as far to avoid Handong, claiming that she was tired and went to bed early. Needless to say this left the other members very confused, as the older members and Yubin had a bet going as to who would be the clingiest between Gahyeon and Yoohyeon. It would appear that Sua and Siyeon were about to lose a lot of money. 

In reality Yoohyeon was very aware of her clingy side. How could she not after the members constantly remind her of it, particularly how she likes to hang off siyeon when they go up the stairs. Or hold Minjis arm so tightly to the point when she can’t drink. It was this same hyper awareness that drove Yoohyeon away, while her heart wanted to run to Handong and give her all the love and affection that she had missed, her brain knew that she shouldn’t be overwhelming or a burden. For better or for worse, Yoohyeon tended to listen to her brain over her heart. 

And just like that a week passes, of course Yoohyeon hasn’t been avoiding Handong entirely. She’s not insane. But in a house of seven, finally being in a house of seven again Yoohyeon thinks, it’s easy for one person to go a miss. So that’s what she does, rather than going out shopping with Handong, Gahyeon and Siyeon or going out to eat with Handong, Minji, Sua and Yubin, she heads to the company to practice whatever will pass the time. Besides, it’s not unusual for Yoohyeon to spend extra time there especially since Pie has forbidden her from practicing the guitar from home and she doesn’t want to disturb others in the dorm. 

She finds herself in a practice room reasonably late on a Friday, brushing up on her mandarin for when she finally considers it time to properly interact with Handong, when she hears a knock at the door. “Come in!” She calls out briefly as she turns, half expecting Minji to appear and drag her back to the dorms. But it’s not Minji, instead, Yoohyeon finds Handong stood at the entrance holding a bag of her favourite chinese snacks. 

“I haven’t had chance to share these with you yet, and I thought what better time. Are you free for a bit?” Handong asks, almost shyly. She seemed a bit unsure of herself which was not a look Yoohyeon was used to seeing on her. 

“Of course! For snacks I’ll always make time, I haven’t had them in ages” 

Once Handong sits down beside her, she doesn’t waste time and gets straight to the point. “Have I done something wrong? You seem to be avoiding me”. 

The abruptness nearly makes Yoohyeon drop her food, but she supposed she should have seen it coming. Handong has never been known for beating around the bush. 

“No of course not!” Yoohyeon was quick to deny, on hindsight she realised how her actions could have been interpreted in the wrong way but it was far too late now.

“So you haven’t been avoiding me?”

“Well no, but it’s not for the reason that you think. It’s just that I didn’t want to overwhelm you, I figured that you’d want to be it’s the others fir-“. Before Yoohyeon can even finish her sentence, she feels Handong crash into her as what can only be described as a Bora Style hug.

“I missed you just as much as the others, and don’t you forget that” Handong murmured softly into yoohyeons shoulder.

With Handong tightly in her arms once more, Yoohyeon finally felt that her home was complete.


	5. Yubin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon remembers that there’s no boundaries between soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Sorry about the long wait, Uni has started up again. As a thanks to the kind comments and some very kind words on Twitter I’ve tried to make this chapter a little bit longer. Comments are always welcome. 
> 
> As a side note, vote for dc on SMA pls and thank you

It was no secret that Yoohyeon considered Yubin as a safe space of sorts. Even when they were trainees, Yoohyeon found herself seeking the younger as advice and guidance. Yubin always knew just what to say, her critiques never felt like true criticism and Yoohyeon felt like she could progress when she was with her. 

Even in the dorm, Yoohyeon found herself in Yubin’s room more than her own much to Bora’s dismay. She claimed the vibes of the room were good, which wasn’t a lie, but in reality it was because of the comforting presence Yubin effortlessly projected onto those around her. Despite how close they were, the two friends were very different in nature.

Yoohyeon was a romantic, she found herself often caught up in her own whimsical thoughts whereas Yubin was a grounded realist. Yoohyeon tended to be carefree and somewhat clumsy in her approach to life but Yubin leaned much more towards the professional and methodical.

Even the way they dealt with arguments was different, which as anyone can imagine proved to be problematic at times. Yoohyeon was guilty of avoiding the situation, not wanting to say the wrong thing in her angered state while Yubin was direct. The two hadn’t argued much, but when they did the whole group felt it. 

The most recent time was over socks, believe it or not. Admittedly Yoohyeon knew she was pushing the boundary as she flopped onto Yubins bed. The guilty socks left discarded on the floor. Usually, she wouldn’t. Usually, she’d know better. But she was just so, so tired. 

The worst part is she didn’t even know why she was so tired, it was like her mind could no longer switch off to give her a few hours of peace unless she was in Yubins bed. The prior night she’d slept fitfully on the sofa as she’d got in from recording late and didn’t want to wake anyone up.

Hence the current situation. Luckily for Yoohyeon, Yubin didn’t hold a grudge for long and before long it seemed like nothing had ever happened. That was until Yubin brought it up jokingly on a radio show. 

Rationally, Yoohyeon knew she was joking. But her tired brain was far beyond the point of being emotionally rational and so an icy guilt encompassed her. The shocked gasps of the members didn’t exactly help the situation in Yoohyeons head when Yubin was recounting the story. 

So she did what she could and apologised again once the radio show was finished, to which Yubin easily accepted. But this did nothing to change the nasty feeling of guilt that weighed heavily at the bottom of her stomach. It felt like these emotions were physically weighing her down as she dragged herself into the car to go home. 

She sat at the back with her head rested against the window as she watched the streets flicker by. The car was filled with the light sounds of her members sleeping but Yoohyeon had too much on her mind once more. She would do anything to not feel this bad again, even though she knew it was irrational. In that moment, the solution seemed obvious. You can’t break any boundaries if you’re not near those boundaries in the first place. 

So it was decided. Once they got back, Yoohyeon found herself climbing up to the top bunk but as expected, sleep evaded her. She couldn’t even go to Yubins room if she wanted to, as she could hear Bora’s soft snores from below her. The night passed slowly for her, as all she could do was stare at the ceiling and wait for the minutes to tick by. She couldn’t even play any music as she was a firm believer in “when you’re tired, you sleep”. It clearly wasn’t working out so well. 

After what felt like an age had passed, Yoohyeon heard the sounds of someone rummaging around in the kitchen ready to make breakfast. Deeming that it was a reasonable time to accidentally wake Bora up, Yoohyeon slowly creaked down the steps of the bunk bed and sluggishly walked into the kitchen. 

To which she saw Gahyeon pouring some cereal into a bowl. The youngest looked up and took in the sight that was Yoohyeon. 

“Well you look awful” was all she said. 

“I didn’t sleep well”

Gahyeon hummed in response, as she turned to face the coffee machine. Before she knew it, Yoohyeon found a steaming hot cup of coffee in front of her. 

“Thanks” Yoohyeon offered as she tentatively sipped at it, torn between feeling desperate for the caffeine and not wanting to scald her mouth. Gahyeon gave a noncommittal grunt in response as she tucked into her own food. 

Slowly the members trickled in as their long day began. Once they had all been fed sufficiently according to Minji’s standards, it was off to practice for them. 

The day quickly slipped by, and before they knew it the sun was setting. After their title track faded out, their heavy breaths filling the room, Bora called the practice early. Yoohyeon instantly lay completely on the floor, she could feel her head spinning as she stared at the light fixture above her. She was so out of it that she didn’t notice the worried glances of her members. Sure, it had been a reasonably hard day for all of them. But the rest honestly could have gone for a couple more runs.

Bora only called it because she noticed Yoohyeon making mistakes, much more than she usually would. Minji scanned the situation and decided it was time to go.

“Come on you lot, let’s get home and order some food”. 

Yoohyeon barely registered the words but she did register the hand that was suddenly in front of her face. 

“I can’t imagine that’s comfortable” she heard Yubin say, as her friend pulled her onto her feet. She seemed to sway in place for a few moments before Yubins hand wrapped around her waist, securing her. 

“You okay?” 

Yoohyeon hummed in response. “Just tired” she said as she rested her head on the shorters shoulders. She was too exhausted to even remember the promise she made to herself last night, the comfort she found in being by Yubins side was too good to pass up. 

As they made their way towards the door, a knock and a young woman entering stopped them in their tracks. 

“Yoohyeon!” It was their vocal coach, who was much too chipper for her current mood. “Do you have a couple of minutes? I wanted to talk to you about something”. 

This was not her day. This time however, she did feel the worried glances of her members. But she shrugged them off and put on a smile. “Sure” she responded as she followed her into a smaller practice room. 

It took much longer than expected, and Yoohyeon found herself trudging back to the dorm in the early hours of the morning. At least she won’t have any problem sleeping, she thought grimly to herself. Her stomach rumbled painfully and she so wished to find Bora cooking in the kitchen like last time. Much to her dismay the dorm looked dark and empty. She supposed she was too tired to eat anyway as she kicked off her shoes. 

Her body was on autopilot as she found herself laying down on the sofa, her eyes shutting slowly. Just as she thought sleep would finally claim her, she heard a door creek open before a soft voice called out her name. 

Yoohyeon sat up at the noise and found Yubin standing over her.

“Why are you out here you idiot, you’ll get cold”

Too tired to resist, Yoohyeon let her gently manoeuvre her body into her friend's bed. 

“Do you have makeup on?” 

Yoohyeon hummed in response. 

“Okay, wait here” Yubin said before she disappeared off. A few moments later, she returned with make up wipes in hand. In all honesty it was a miracle Yoohyeon hadn’t fallen asleep while she was gone, but she was still hanging on. 

She felt Yubin’s careful hands as she quickly but effectively removed the make up from her face, and heard the wipes being thrown in the bin. 

“Thanks” Yoohyeon murmured softly as she shuffled over to make room for the beds actual owner. 

“Any time” Yubin responded as she wrapped her arm around Yoohyeon’s waist securely once more. 

In that moment, any residual guilt Yoohyeon was feeling dissipated into thin air. She knew her friend had her back, and she’d be damned if that was broken over a pair of socks. They loved each other for all their faults and flaws.

And as sleep finally claimed her, Yoohyeon realised that it was a dumb promise she’d made to herself anyway and in Yubins arms, was more than happy to break it


	6. Gahyeon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoohyeon is reminded of how important it is to take time for her members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is friends! The last chapter, thank you all for your kind words it really has helped in getting to the stage. 
> 
> As per, for this chapter @insomnicsy’s 2hyeon video on YT helped a lot for the vibes. Truly an underrated duo.

Bora was hoping for a peaceful day in the dorms, but of course that didn’t exactly go to plan. As she walked into the living room, she was greeted by the sight of an angry Gahyeon and a confused looking Yoohyeon. She knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

“You promised!” The youngest called out accusingly, clearly at the end of her very limited patience. 

“....when?” Yoohyeon said after a few moments, racking her brain for any memory of the interaction. To be completely honest, Yoohyeon’s last few days was clouded by a haze of sickness. She’d been feeling awful, aches and pains riddled her body with the occasional migraine. Not to mention the persistent cold she had. The other members were oblivious as Yoohyeon hadn’t wanted to worry them but admittedly, she didn’t think she would be ill for this long. 

Everyone was oblivious but Bora, who had heard Yoohyeon’s pitiful sniffling and coughs filling the night when they were trying to sleep. She’d tried to help the best she could, but the younger girl just needed a few recovery days. 

Gahyeon let out a loud sigh of exasperation and stormed off, angrily texting on her phone, before slamming the bedroom door behind her. Yoohyeon slumped down onto the sofa in defeat, she did feel genuinely bad for forgetting their plans but it’s not like she was up to them anyway. 

“That could have gone better” Bora said to breath the silence, taking a seat next to Yoohyeon. The younger girl could only groan. 

“Gahyeon may be quick to anger, but she’s not unreasonable. I’m sure if you explain that you haven’t been well she’d understand” Bora paused thoughtfully, before continuing, “Afterall, an excuse is better than no excuse”. 

After dropping that nugget of wisdom, Bora went to stand up and leave Yoohyeon wallowing in her sick misery. But a hand reaching out towards her stopped Bora in her tracks. 

“Help me make it up to her?” 

So much for a peaceful day, Bora glumly thought. 

An hour or so later, Yoohyeon found herself tentatively knocking on the youngest door. In her hands she held a shopping bag full of the youngest favourite snacks and drinks that Bora ever so kindly went out and bought for her. Yoohyeon would have gone herself, but she wasn’t convinced she wouldn’t collapse on the way. Besides, if it would make the youngest happy, Bora was happy to help. 

A few moments passed before Yoohyeon heard a quiet “Come in”. Opening the door slowly, Yoohyeon’s eyes took in the sight of a slightly disheveled Gahyeon. The youngest eyes were slightly red and puffy, it was obvious that she had been crying. Guilt tugged at Yoohyeon’s heart and weighed heavily in her stomach, but she chose not to dwell on it. After all, she still had a chance to fix her mess. 

So she moved to stand next to Gahyeon’s bed, and put down the bag of food on the floor. “May I sit down?” Yoohyeon asked carefully, not wanting to overstep or make the youngest uncomfortable. Once she had received a nod in response, she sat down next to Gahyeon so their shoulders were touching. 

“I’m sorry I made you cry” Yoohyeon said softly, as she reached out to brush tears of Gahyeons cheek with her thumb. “It’s okay” she managed to croak out, “it was a dumb reason to cry anyway”. 

“No! No not at all” Yoohyeon was quick to deny, this is not how she expected this conversation to go. “It’s completely valid, I should have paid more attention”. After a few moments, Yoohyeon decided to give her the whole truth. 

“I don’t want you to take this as an excuse, because it’s not one I know I should have listened better. But I’ve been ill recently so I was distracted” 

Unexpectedly, Gahyeon started crying once more. Fresh tears trickled down her face as Yoohyeon pulled her in for a hug not knowing what else to do. 

“I thought you just didn’t care” Gahyeon said after a few moments, her voice breaking on the last word. Yoohyeon couldn’t hide the shock on her face. 

“Of course I care!” She shrieked in a somewhat undignified manner. 

“I know that now stupid” Gahyeon said as she chuckled into her shoulder. Yoohyeon had always liked Gahyeon’s laugh, but right now hearing it felt like medicine. 

“I know it’s not quite what we planned but” Yoohyeon began as she leant down to pick up the bag, “I figured we could watch a film and eat the food Bora bought us?” 

“That sounds perfect” 

And so the two made themselves comfortable under the duvet as the sounds of the film filled the room. Occasionally they fed each other snacks and Yoohyeon made a mental note to do this more often with the youngest. For it was the most at peace she had felt all week. 

It was like spending time with Gahyeon was healing. 

—————————————————————

Later that evening, the members found themselves gathered in the living room with empty take away boxes surrounded them. They had played a cut throat game of rock paper scissors to decide who would pay for the food, to which they Siyeon lost much to her dismay. Or at least that was the act she put on to make the game seem like it was life or death, in reality the sight of her members happily eating the food that she’d provided filled her heart to the brim. 

Feeling a little too full, Yoohyeon lay down in Handong’s lap. It didn’t take long before she felt Gahyeon’s hand thread through her somewhat damaged hair and began to plait it gently. Yoohyeon could hear the sound of the two chattering away in low voices above her, but in her tired state couldn’t quite figure out what they were saying. 

Yubin and Minji began to potter around the living room, slowly cleaning up the carnage that had been created when they started eating. That was until Bora and Siyeon dragged them into their antics of a very competitive game of Mario Kart. 

Yoohyeon watched on with an endearing gaze, you could almost see the honey dripping from her eyes. There was no place she felt more at home than with her members. 

For they loved Yoohyeon completely, and she loved them the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it! Hope you enjoyed, and bonus points to those who know where I got the last line from. 
> 
> Stay safe everyone.


End file.
